Alkylsiloxysiloxane-containing hydrophobic polymers admixed with liquid polydimethylsiloxanes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,812 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,893) provide non-stinging, non-irritating coating materials that allow body fluid evaporation while protecting the body surface from further contamination and desiccation. In another variation, alkylsiloxysiloxane-containing polymers are admixed with 2,2,4-trimethylpentane to provide similar coating properties (U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,502). These coatings have the common disadvantages of loss of adhesion toward hydrated surfaces and loss of adhesion in higher flexibility areas such as knuckles or knees.
Another category of polymer useful as a liquid adhesive bandage, cycloalkyl methacrylate copolymers, has been found to be soluble in a mixture of liquid polydimethylsiloxanes, 2,2,4-trimethylpentane and isododecane (U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,503).
Cyanoacrylates have also found use as liquid adhesive bandages, particularly butyl and octyl cyanoacrylates (U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,593; U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,805). These materials provide quick film formation and are especially useful for closing thin wounds, such as those created by paper or razor cuts. Wounds that are in high flex areas are not suitable for treatment with cyanoacrylates as they tend to increase scarring, if well adhered, or to delaminate quickly, if not well adhered due to their intrinsic brittleness.
Other commercial liquid adhesive bandages are available that are based on compositions that can cause stinging and further irritation of the skin upon application (e.g., New Skin®—Medtech Laboratories of Cody, Wyo. and Curad® Spray Bandage—Beiersdorf AG, Wilton, Conn.).
There is a need in the art to provide a water-insoluble, conformable coating having adhesion to moist and dry surfaces, adhesion under flex stress, moisture vapor and oxygen transmission properties and other necessary properties for use as a protective coating layer on biological surfaces.